Untitled
by Sea9262
Summary: Sometime you don’t see what’s right in front of you. [Liason]
1. Default Chapter

worship I could never own 

Liason/AU

Sometime you don't see what's right in front of you.

I got a need to feed help a sista out.

* * *

6:30 am 

As usual Elizabeth Webber walked into Morgan Securities and did what she always did. Get the day started right, she sat down at her desk in front of the massive doors of her boss Jason Morgan and booted up the system. She took off her shoes and walked into his office, large bay window show off the city of New York and just behind his six food desk. She laid out the day's contracts, his schedule for the next week and the letter. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee, set up the conference room for the first of three large meetings.

7:30 am

She sat behind his desk the leather smelled of his cologne it sank in with his size and all just reminded her of him. She drank her coffee out his favorite mug and began doing the rest of the days work on his computer.

8:30 am

Some of the other Admins began trickling in saying the usual good morning and congregating to the kitchen to have a cup of her coffee.

-He didn't take her?

-Keep your voice down, you knows she hears everything.-

-Who'd he take?

-Emily.-

-What? That bastard.-

-You should have heard his sister she was yelling at him for an hour about how just couldn't do something like that. You know him in one ear out the other.-

-Has she said anything?

-What could she say; you owe me this I should get an award for putting up with you-

-She should.-

They all began to laugh.

-Elizabeth-

-The master's voice, I bet you 20 he doesn't even apologies.-

-I won't even take that bet.-

-Yes- She walked into his office.

-Morning, I need you to do a few thing before this meaning with Corinthos.-

-What-

He began laying things out details on how he wanted everything done.

-I've done it already.-

-You have? Oh um I'm sorry.-

-Fine.-

-No Elizabeth I mean I'm sorry about last night.-

She looked at him with that same emotionless looked on her face.

-I should have asked you to the ceremony. That award is as much yours as it is mine. But this Corinthos thing was…- The phone rang. Jason was thinking god for small favors right then.

-Hello of course Parker send them up. Mr. Corinthos and his people are here.- He said hanging up the phone. –So, let's get this show on the road; this should be big for us.-

-I don't doubt it.-

Jason sweeps up his folder and everything else. Elizabeth showed Michael Corinthos 'Sonny' to his friends into the conference room. Showing him a seat and getting him coffee, he and Jason said there hello's and the meeting began. While Max was going over the numbers, Jason notice the envelop he opened it and began to read it. What was this? Panic? Fear? Anxiety? There were a few things he wanted to do but was trapped he looked around the room. Emily noticed and put her hand on his arm, he looked at her like a caged animal.

Mr. Morgan

I am tending my resignation form Morgan Securities. I believe that there is no longer a reason for me to be here and I am looking forward to finding a new and better horizon. It has been my pleasure to give this company and you ten years of service. I will tend my finally day two weeks form the date of this letter.

Elizabeth Webber.

Finally the meeting was over Jason quickly said his goodbyes to Sonny and asked Emily to apologies for his behavior. He flew out of the conference room and looked around for Elizabeth. Mary pointed to his office; he walked in and closes the door with a slam. Elizabeth looked up from his computer and arched a brow. Jason licked his lips and took a deep calming breath.

-What is this-

-A letter of resignation.-

-Why did you give this to me-

-I believe it's common for someone who's leaving.-

-You know what I'm talking about-

-Yes I do.-

-Elizabeth last night was stuffy boring party you couldn't have really wanted to go to that.-

-No not really.-

-Then I can tear this up-

-No you can't.-

-Elizabeth I don't find this funny.-

-I'm not joking.-

-I need you right now.-

-I need to leave right now.-

-Why-

-Because I've wasted 10 years of my life.-

Jason blinked 'wasted' what does she mean wasted? She helps him build this company this was as much her company as it was his how she could think she wasted her life. He was starting to get angry.

-Excuse me. Wasted I don't think the success of this company was a waste.-

-Nor do I, I didn't say the success of this company was a waste. I said my life was a waste.-

-How could you say the look around, this place is as much yours as it is me.-

-It says Morgan Securities not Morgan-Webber. All this place is to me is where I work.-

Jason felt like he'd been slapped. Emily and the Adimn gathered around the door, Elizabeth and Jason locked in his office for more then twenty minute meant someone was getting fired or trouble for the company. They all waited as Jason voice got louder.

-Elizabeth I know that I can be an ass sometimes I don't thank you as much as I should. I work you hard; I do because I can go on about the day knowing that you'll get the job done. I trust you with my company and my life.-

-Find a replacement.-

She walked towards the door and Jason grabbed her arm. She gasped and pulled away, Jason sighed.

-You can't easily be replaced. What is this really about-

-I've wasted my life, 10 years of my life; you have this company to show for all your hard work. I have nothing, I have 5,000 in the bank, an apartment that's a whole in the wall and nothing else.-

-Elizabeth you can say that Morgan Securities is your hard work, I'll give you a raise if that what you want.-

-No.-

She turned again.

-I can't believe your doing this to me. Now of all times when I need you the most! Damn you-

The Admins had to restrain Emily from going into the office.

-You.-

Even Jason jumped usually calm and collect Elizabeth Webber was now as mad as hell.

-For the last 10 years I've carried YOU and this fucking company on my back. I've begged, barrowed, lied, cheated and stole for this company. I've been shot at, blown up, beat up, and you only came to the hospital once in the six times I've been in it because of you! Whereas I've been at your bed side in both hospital and home. I've put up with you fucking mother and her shitty comments. I've clean up your vomit when you where drunk, driven you to AA when you weren't sure you could handle another day. I cleaned your house, your clothes. I watched you bring in snot nose kids and listened as they boss me around and tell me how to run this place. The cherry on top of all this is that bitch Courtney, the women who's made it her personal business to make each moment I have to spend with her a living unending hell. What do I have to show for it no college degree because I'm here 24/7 while you in bed sleeping or fucking her and bowl full of my OWN dreams rotten and useless. You are the one who can go to hell Jason Morgan.-

Jason swallowed her words like a bitter lump in his throat.

-Why did you stay-

-Because I am in love with you.-

tbc

AN: Well?


	2. 

Jason sat behind his desk in silence, his mind replaying everything Elizabeth had said. He sighed and grabbed a coke sitting down and looking at his desk everything was in order as usual. Jason words had come back to him 'when he needed her most.' It seemed he always needed her and she was there but he wasn't there when she needed him. Jason got up from his desk and opened the door looking at her desk. She had been in that same spot for ten years and never once complained or ask for an office of her own. He looked around every Admin looked at him with distain. Wasn't any worse then what he felt himself? He found her in the filing room sitting in an old leather chair looking out the window. She was deep and thought and he felt bad to disturb her. She finally sighed and shook her head.

-Nothing but a waste.-

-I don't or I've never thought so.-

She looked at him. He could tell she wasn't ready to deal with him again.

-Elizabeth I'm sorry.-

She rolled her eyes.

-I mean it.-

-I'm sure you do.-

-Are you always like this-

-Tens years and you don't know.- She got up for the chair and put her shoes back on.

-What does that mean-

-It means you only see me when you need something done. All other times I'm background noise.-

-That's not true.- He began searching for words.

-Please don't stand there and lie to me. It would be even more insulting then the last ten years here.-

Jason sighed and walked away. Elizabeth flopped back into the chair. Later she knocked on Sam McCall's office door.

-Yeah come in.-

-Sam.-

-Yes Elizabeth I'm glad you hear there are somethings we need to go over.-

-Your right.-

-First I'll need you to do a few things for me.-

-Yes and I'll need you to do a few thing for me to.-

-Really what-

-Shut up and pay attention. I've given my notice and I will be leaving in two weeks. You now have 10 days learn 10 years worth of what I know. That means you take that smug college girl look of your face, stop looking down nose at me, who's actually worked for a living and maybe you'll learn something. Clear.-

Everyone new it, Elizabeth Webber wasn't called the ball buster for nothing. She was Jason Morgan right hand and she ran Morgan Securities with an iron fist. No one got hired or fired without her say so and if you dared fuck with her you never worked in New York again.

-Crystal.-

-Good, if you pay attention it won't be so painful. Now you can get back to doing nothing I'll need to write up a few things for you.-

-Okay.-

She sat at her desk and listen to him on the phone with a client. When he didn't want to deal with is life he dove into his work. Finally he got and grabbed his leather jacket, she watch him go by as he mumble.

-I'm going to see my dad.-

-Fine.-

Alan Morgan sat in his office on his day off going over ex-rays. When Jason walked in a flopped down on his sofa. Alan didn't say anything he just watched his son obviously upset about something. Courtney no doubt that woman had a talent for yanking Jason chain and it always ended badly.

-She's leaving me.-

-Again? This shouldn't be a surprise son.-

-Elizabeth is leaving dad not Courtney.-

-Oh? Oh, my goodness please tell me you took it well and didn't make an ass out of yourself.-

Jason graoned.

-What do you say-

-I said I can't believe your doing this to me when I need you most damn you.-

-Jason even if you are mad that wasn't a very nice thing to say.-

-I was angry dad.-

-What did she say-

-Allot.-

-Jason-

-She just told me how ungrateful I was, how I take her for granted and how she thinks she wasted her life.-

-I don't think that what she said.- Alan eyes his son.

-No but that was the result.-

-Why did she stay-

-I asked her that.-

-And.-

-She's in love with me.-

-Oh, oh dear these last 10 years must have been a nightmare for her.-

-Nightmare-

-Jason remembers what its like for you watching that women go back to Jax every time. Remember what it felt like to show her how you feel and get nothing from her in return. Now put yourself in Elizabeth's place, a nightmare.-

Jason got up from the sofa and left without saying good bye to his dad. He was back in the office when he heard her voice.

-Oh god.-

-I'm so sick of the sight of you I can't even begin to tell you.-

-Well your visits never stop being a source of joy and happiness for me either.-

-I just don't understand why he won't fire you-

-I just don't understand why you just don't ask him to.-

-You know what...-

-Courtney what are you doing I thought you where in the Caribbean with Jax.- Jason snapped.

-I was he's being petulant again.-

-I doubt it was him.- Elizabeth said.

-What did you say-

-Me nothing, I'm just background noise.-

-What ever, so here I am I don't know why we just don't end this and get married.-

-I think I'm going to throw up now.- Elizabeth said.

Jason could see the pain and anger in her eyes as she walked by. How many of these forgive me Jason conversations did she listen to. How they must have hurt her so badly and she put up with if for ten years. She watched them come in happy after spending the night together, she watches them have three engagement parties she even planned them. She listened to him go on and on about how happy Courtney made him. She also had to deal with him snapping and pissed off when Courtney ran back to Jax. Faced his wrath when she had to be the one to tell him to move on. Nightmare.

-Courtney now's not the best time.-

-What! She's seem to be good for taking calls tell her to and lets go to my place.-

-No.-

-Jason why are you being like this-

-I have three big deals coming and I don't have time to deal with you. Sorry guess you're going to have go back to the Islands.-

-If you want to be that way fine. Bye.-

Courtney walked out of his office in a huff. This was surprise to Elizabeth, when he didn't want to deal with something he often lost himself in Courtney this was new.

-Elizabeth.-

-Yes.-

-Have a seat.-

She sat down.

-It's been a long day.-

-Hmm.-

-Every time I start to say something, you remind of how much of a jackass I sound. I ask myself when did I become the kid you've been saddled with? Truth is I'm not and I haven't been acting like I'm not and I'm sorry for that. I didn't have to make this day hard for you but I did. I should have understood and I didn't, I should have thrown you a party instead I've bitch and moan about how this affects me. You've had genuine concerns about your life and your work I haven't supported you in anything. I assumed you got the same satisfaction out of working here as I did. Not realizing that you couldn't because this isn't your dream its mine. My success means nothing to you because it isn't yours, it never was. I know you stayed out of loyalty and… I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry.-

Elizabeth smiled the said.

-You Jason Morgan can go straight to hell.-

tbc

AN. Well?


	3. 

He got the sense they he only hit two levels of 10 years of pure unadulterated anger. He could even sense that all she wanted to do was make the next two week as miserable and unhappy as the last ten years had been. His words where true but filled with to little to late. But Jason was a fighting man by nature and he never backed away, Elizabeth Webber wanted a fight.

-You know I get your bitter but you could at least be nice.-

-Fuck you.-

-You know what when you can be an adult come back.-

-I deserve better-

He looked at her fury in her eyes.

-I deserver better then this last minute does anything to save your ass bullshit! I deserve more then words that don't mean anything to you. Cold heart bastared, I deserve an answer, I deserve to know why you couldn't treat me with a small amount of respect and dignity.-

-I never treated you with anything other.-

Elizabeth eyes flashed she walked up to him and slapped him.

-You must be drunk, because if you think that is how you treated me… From day one I've been a solider in your little army nothing more then a grunt. What do I get for my troubles I'm sorry I've been an ass.-

Jason was still reeling form being slapped. He couldn't believe she did that, fury filled his eyes.

-You unhappy with your life, that is not my fault so don't blame me.- He snapped.

-There he is ladies and gentlemen the NAVY SEAL. The man who'd use any tactic to get what he wanted.-

She blinked then took a deep breath.

-Your right it's not your fault that I was stupid enough to fall for you. That I thought that my loyalty meant something. That I never had the strength to walk away from you. I was a fool to think that if I held your hand through the hardest parts of your life, you'd hold my hand through the hardest parts of mine. Forgive me for being so stupid to think that you'd come to your sense and realize that you had to give back to the one person who gave you the most, her fucking life. No it's not your fault everyday for that last three years I have been reminded of how stupid and naive I've been. Forgive me sir I won't make the mistake of thinking the loyalty works both ways. That's what you SEAL are all about isn't it loyalty-

Jason fell into his chair as if he'd been shot. Elizabeth turned on her heals, and opened door with a bang running into Lucky Spencer.

-Hey darling where you running to-

-Fuck off Squid.-

Jason looked up and ran out the door after her. She'd grabbed her jacket and purse and headed toward the elevators.

-Jase man.- Lucky said as his friend blew past him.

-Lucky not now.-

-Hold it right there. You know that I'm sorry I don't feel anything for you Elizabeth, I'm sorry you don't think I was loyal. But I do owe you so I'll give you a nice bonus check on your way out.-

Elizabeth slapped him so hard his ears where ringing.

-You don't know shit about me and lumping me in there with that bitch even more insulting and mean then calling me bitter. You can keep your fucking money Jason Morgan and as I said before you can go striate to hell.-

The doors closed and Jason turned around looking at a shocked Lucky.

-I'll have a drink you do the talking. Jason what ever eating at the coolest man I know you better fix it before you talk to that women again or your going to get your ass handed to you.-

They sat in his office.

-Nothing I say or do makes it right.- He said.

-You know sometimes words are too much.- Shipping his scotch.

-With her words are all I've got.-

-Hey you guys where suppose to be at the dinner and hour ago.-

-Hey Nick what's up? Jason got women issues.-

-Her again-

-No the important one the one that counts.- Lucky said.

-Elizabeth what did you do to her-

Jason looked at Lucky.

-What do you mean the one that counts-

-Elizabeth-

-Yeah what about her-

-Man everyone one the planet knows you don't eat, sleep, breath or take shit without that women approval and okay.-

-No everyone doesn't.-

-Yes everyone does why do you think Courtney hates her so much-

-Elizabeth is the beginning and the ended for Jason Morgan when it comes to keeping his life in the order to which he demands. She's his ass kicker, his super hero, his memory, she is his right hand. If you dare fuck with that she will see you destroyed.- Nick said.

-Is that how everyone sees her- Jason asked.

-Ball busting Bitch? One of your best solider? Yes.- Nick told him.

-Here I thought she was just some angry bitter women who's in love with me.-

-Wait back up love- Lucky said.

-Yes, that why she stayed.- Jason sighed.

-Make sense love make you the wacky.- Lucky said.

Jason took a deep breath.

-Guys I'm not up for anything tonight this day has been surreal.-

-We get it give us a call later.-

It was 6:30 in the morning who'd be walking in at this hour. Jason saw Elizabeth go by, looking as if she was doing her daily routine. When she finally took off her shoes and walked into his office she was a little surprised to see him. He a bit shocked himself for the first time in ten years she was wearing jeans with an aqua silk top. She saw Lucky's glass and then looked at him suddenly tired.

-Have you been drinking-

-No.-

-Please don't lie.-

-I don't want to get into another argument with you. Nicolas and Lucky where here last night. They drank I didn't.-

-Fine I'll get you a clean shirt you should go home there aren't any meetings today.-

-Do you always where jeans on down days.-

-I've never wore jean here before.- she stated.

-Why today-

-Last week I want to be comfortable.-

-I thought it was two weeks-

-I don't think I can handle you for another week.-

-Handle me-

-There are more things going on in my head then just being mad at you.-

-Good to know. You must feel really trapped I would after ten years of being background noise.- He said looking out the window. Elizabeth went to his bathroom and grabbed a shirt out of the closet.

She tapped his shoulder and pointed toward the bathroom. He got up and headed that way and washed up, out of the corner of his eye the mess he and the boys made began to disappear. She sat at his desk and being typing on his computer, she laid out his schedule and suddenly last night disorder was in order. That's what she did like a robot. Jason stood at the door of the bathroom shirtless, watching her lost in deep thought.

-You have three types of smiles, the smirk when you've manage to out smart someone. The one when I've done something stupid but amusing and you don't want to laugh and the one I try to get out of you the make you whole face change. You have legs that aren't long but when you where those heels they seem to go on forever. They hurt your feet and nine times out of ten they'll come right off first second you get. But they never stay off because you never want to look out of place. You don't like to be touched, I suspect it's because you where rapped. That's worse part for me because you went through that alone, you still are and after so long it's the first time I've said anything about it and I'm ashamed of that. You're lonely and sad but you always take this deep breath and push through the really heard days. You wear my shirts and ties when you've worked through the night, look better in them then I do. You've never wore your hair down, you know my favorite suit is the white with black pinstripes, but you don't know why.-

Jason walked over to his chair, she had tears in her eyes but she wasn't yet crying. He kneeled down in front of her.

-Elizabeth I'm sorry.-

Jason knew that's all she wanted him to say to her. He didn't know why he couldn't maybe because it hurt so much that she was leaving him he wanted to hurt her back. She got up and walked around the desk.

-Elizabeth-

-Hmm-

-Nothing how about we both leave and I take you to lunch-

-Lunch.-

-Everyone and their mother been calling me. Since they heard you where leaving.-

-Oh? What for-

-They want to see you they want to meet you in person. You're a legend allow me to be your escort.-

-Okay.-

Jason sat down in his chair the familiar sent of her perfume… she doesn't where perfume she hates it. She wears oils after a bath. Jason realized that these last to two weeks he have to spend watching people say good bye and he'd have to let her go.

tbc


	4. 

Elizabeth was in the least over whelmed in the most put out. Most of the people at the table she didn't know by face. Two she did Carly Alcazar and Sam McCall, both close personal friends of Courtney. Sam nodded at her and Carly looked at her with distain. Jason put his hand on her back and guided her to a seat next to him.

-So you're Elizabeth- A redhead said.

-Skye right-

-Yes how are you darling-

-Good so nice to put a face with the voice. Pictures don't do you justice.-

-God Jason you are an ass. - Skye said.

-What-

-Why have you been hiding this woman away from all of us-

-Wanting to keep her to myself. - He could feel her eyes on him.

They all began asking her questions and talking about what she was interested in she couldn't really tell them much. Jason realized she wasn't sure, she had just decided it was time to leave and find out what she wanted to do.

They began talking about the hottest new artist and Elizabeth interest peaked. She began to talk about her favorites. The entire time Jason watched her with growing interest, he discovered something she loved. Carly and Skye watched Jason watch Elizabeth, Carly didn't like it and would to put in a call to Courtney as soon as she could. Skye thought it was about time Jason Morgan saw someone other then the little witch.

Jason drove her home and said good night, he mind wondered back to her and the day with Skye. Skye was the first woman he was in love with her opinion meant everything to him. She makes her dislike for Courtney clear from the start, then when he realized his relationship with the women was doomed from the beginning. Skye pulled him aside while everyone was saying there good byes to Elizabeth.

-You kept her hidden away for 10 years why-

-No real reason she was working most of the time. Keeping me going, I'm going to miss her.-

-Yeah like you missed how completely in love she is with you and not recently. Everything you love, she loves don't think I didn't notice.-

-I hadn't.-

-You didn't know did you-

-Can we talk about his later I need to take her home.-

-Fine come back the restaurant, this should be good.-

So he walked in and he could over hearing Carly and Skye.

-He loves Courtney why would you get in the way of that-

-Because Courtney doesn't love him and he deserve to be happy.-

-With his secretary don't make me laugh. And Court does love him.-

-Like you love Lorenzo-

-How dare you-

-Why was my brother here-

-What-

-What was AJ doing here filling for Lorenzo? You jerk the men in your lives around like their nothing I won't let happen to Jason if I can help it. Even if he doesn't realize he needs Elizabeth in more ways then one. I will be damned if I see him involved with witch again now get out! And you stay away from AJ.-

Jason watched Carly leave and walked in.

-How much did you hear-

-All of it.-

-So-

-What are the odds of them both jerking two guys around- Jason asked taking a seat.

-Good, don't worry Lorenzo will be rid of her soon enough. He's getting involve with someone.-

-Who-

Skye just smiled.

-I wasn't in Greece for the food.-

-Christ Skye are you crazy I know for a fact she's nuts. - Jason snapped.

-You don't think Lorenzo knows about her and my brother how do you think I ended up in well Greece with the man. I told him, next thing you know he's having dinner here, and then kissing me, then fu...-

-Save it.-

-After Lucky's dad I didn't think I'd feel like this again.-

-Luke was one of a kind. - Jason smiled.  
-I was so young but he still loved me, I wasn't a fling I was the girl he was in love with. It cut me so deep when he died.-

-And now-

-Now I look at Lorenzo the way you look at Elizabeth.-

-I don't feel anything for her. - Jason said quickly.

-Really-

-Yes.-

-That is not what your eyes say.-

-What do my eyes say-

-Why did I waste so much time? And can I make it up-

-Even if that was true I can't make it up I wasted too much time.-

-Never, not with a woman who looks at you like that.-

-Skye I've spend the last two days making her miserable I insulted her yelled at her and blamed her for all the bad things that's happened to me last night she hit me so hard my head still hurts. Even if she loves me that pain is too much to go through, and the possibility of me leaving her for Courtney.-

-My god would really do something like that.-

-God help me I love the women.-

-Get over it.-

-Skye.-

-Tell me you don't feel it and like the way it feels. Don't tell me that you don't like going through the day with someone the you can have a rational conversation with and not have think about her lying to your face. Tell me that every move that women make doesn't shake you to the core. I watch her move and talk its all carefully regarding you.-

-You do make her sound like trained seal.-

-Tell me you don't feel it and you don't want it.-

Jason sighed.

-I feel it, I've felt it for a long time, and I've turned it into background noise.-

-Why-

-Because she's better then that.-

-What-

-Look at me Skye; I'm an alcoholic because of a two women if you count my mother. Busted up SEAL who works to hard and can be considered a cold hearted bastard. From the time I met her I knew the kind of man I even let get near her would never be good enough.-

-Jason Morgan you are a coward. Ask that women what she wants and what she thinks of you before you dismiss her again. I assure of all the stupid things you've done. That's what hurt her, the fact that you just dismissed her feelings. -

-I didn't I just thought she deserved better.-

-Did you tell her that? Ever-

-No.-

-Yeah and you wonder why she keeps handing you your ass. She should be livid you don't treat someone who cares about you like that.-

-I know I've already apologies.-

-Did you really-

-Yes.-

-You left it at that didn't you-

-Yes.-

Skye shook her head.

-Your hopeless.-

Elizabeth wore one of his shirts, not just any shirt the black one she wore with the white suite with black pinstripes. Jason had his reason for loving that suit but the shirt was a plus in his book because it was his shirt and she somehow managed to make it fit her curves tightly. All of Skye's talk about wanting to feel what Elizabeth had to offer was making him nuts.

She was sitting behind Sam's desk when he came in. Sam was pouring over the manuals that she'd written on how to run certain aspect of the office. Sam looked a bit over whelmed when Jason finally came into her office.

-Sam how you doing-

-Um well, it a lot to learn in such a short time.-

-Yes it is. - Jason said.

-You can't convince her to stay.-

-No I can't and I wouldn't want to. Elizabeth got a lot of thing she wants to do.-

Elizabeth almost choke on her coffee was he conceding defeat? Jason had made his first heartfelt apology to her for all the things he'd done. Now he was letting her go, she was happily surprised and some what sad.

-So Elizabeth what are you going to do when your gone.-

-Get a college degree first. After that its up in the air, I do want to get a house.-

-Wait you don't have a degree- Sam said.

-Never had the time this was 24/7 job.-

-Wow, what are you interested in-

tbc


	5. 

Jason waited for her response but the look on her face told him she didn't really know. The conversation between he and Sky replayed in his head, his father words of how much of a nightmare watching him with Courtney had been. He wondered if her act of leaving was an act of desperation and as ashamed as he was of it was glimmer of hope that he would get his life back and Elizabeth back where she belonged with him.

Haven't decided yet.-

Oh well there some much your clearly good at. - Sam said.

I know, um Sam are you okay I need to get some air.-

Sure no problem.-

Jason watched her as she walked past him.

Are you okay?-

Fine why wouldn't I be?-

You seem a little nervous about something.-

Nothing.-

Liz nearly ran into the bathroom, once in there she ran into a stall and threw up. She knew that as long as he was good with it, he'd never know. Even if he found out it would be to late for him to do anything about, it was already was too late. Liz sat on the floor of the bathroom breathing hard. Truth be told she was scared mindless, that's why she hadn't left him along time ago. She had accepted him not loving her back, she has accepted her place in his life because she was too scared to do or be anything else then what Jason Morgan needed. The days of being strangled by her place in this world had come and gone, the tears where something she could get used and deal with. But it was the fear that ate at her, the made her afraid to leave the confines of this place, his life, his work. All she had to do was walk out the door, her last ditch effort to protect him from himself.

Are you sure you're okay. - Jason asked.

I just need a day to myself that's all.-

As long as its one day. - Liz looked at him.

I'm joking.-

She tried to smile she did but it was there again that fear how far and how fast could she get away before he found out. He noticed she was quite on the drive home.

Elizabeth it accurse to me the you don't know what your going to do next.-

I don't but that's the point taking chance isn't it.-

Yes but I hate for you to have to struggle.-

I'm used to it.-

Elizabeth, stay.-

Not this again. - She said annoyed.

Hear me out.-

I'm listening.-

Part time take over for Sam in her position better the pay and…-

You don't quit do you? The whole point is not to do the same shit I've been doing for ten years.-

I get that but you need to start somewhere.-

I did and got stuck there for 10 years. No.-

Elizabeth.-

NO! - She jumped out of the truck.

He fallowed her.

Its all about you isn't it. - She said.

No, it's about you now; I understand that you think you wasted your life. But I don't.-

You don't mater anymore Jason.-

The blanched at that comment.

Oh.-

Yeah, just like I was background noise you're an after thought. Good night I see you the day after tomorrow.-

He stood at the door for five minute before he finally walked down the stairs. Jason was so deep in thought the road ahead just blurred. Skye words came back at him again, he just kept leaving it at that, work, for some reason things with he and Elizabeth could never go beyond personal.

One day, one fucking day and all hell breaks lose. His hand itched to call her and tell her she was needed stop this foolishness and come back to work for good. Her phone ran but everyone was to busy to pick it up, he almost scream for Elizabeth when he realized.

Hello Elizabeth's desk.-

Courtney came into his office with a smile.

Is it true?-

Is what true. - He said with his hand on the phone.

Did you finally fire her?-

No, she retired.-

Hello is anybody there?-

I wanted to speak to Elizabeth.

Jason froze.

Why…- He looked at Courtney and cleared his throat.

Why would you want to speak to her?-

Its Thursday we always talk on Thursday. I like Thursday, how've you be Jase.

You've been call Elizabeth every Thursday for how long Xander?-

Courtney jumped up, fear on her face.

Sense that night Jase, the night we shared something so special together.-

Anger and rage overcame him, the bitch slept with Xander. Even after what he did to Courtney and everyone he loved.

Your lying.-

Oh know ask her, ask her about that night you where all huddle in the office trying to protect the blonde, we had ourselves a night. - Xander began to laugh. Jason slammed down the phone.

He's out?- Courtney cried.

No I have to go don't leave.-

The rage just built up until his insides boiled, all he could think was she did it to hurt him. Fucking women were all the same, she held her head up and called him everything under the sun and she fucked his worst enemy.

Open this fucking door you bitch.-

What the fuck is your problem now!-

Liz backed away when she saw the rage.

I don't believe you, you bitch. You slept with him, the man who tried to destroy me. You fuck him like some stinking whore.-

He grabbed her, not seeing the hurt and fear in her eyes.

You talk about trust and stand by me. You fucking liar, fucking whore. Don't bother coming back I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me.-

Your hurting me.-

I could do so much worse.-

You have, now get out. - She bit back the trembling in her voice.

tbc


	6. 

Jason banged on Skye's door, with the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He didn't know what to do or say, he hadn't started yet but he was planning on drinking it. Skye came to her condo door with robe on a bit groggy for being wakened out of her sleep. She saw the bottle and pulled him in snatching it out of his hand.

How much have you had?-

None yet, but I will.-

What happened?-

Got a call today.-

From?-

My ex-partner and buddy.-

Xander! Oh god.-

Oh my dear Skye it gets worse.-

How much worse.-

She slept with him.-

I knew it.-

Not Courtney, Elizabeth.-

NO. - stated.

Its true he said it himself he's been calling her from Jail every Thursday for four years.-

NO.-

She didn't deny it.-

What?-

She didn't deny it.-

Skye eyed him the anger in his voice. Elizabeth knew him better then anyone.

Did you ask her?-

Jason looked at her in shock.

Are you taking her side! - He yelled.

Did you ask her, or did you just accuse her? Hmm Jason did you ask her if she actually slept with Xander Smith or did you tell her she did?-

Jason swallowed.

You did...didn't you? You attacked her, what could she do against the big fucking bad. What could she say? If it was all lies would you've believed her?-

He couldn't believe this shit was happening.

She jumped on me about loyalty and then betrayed me. Talked about standing by me when I needed her and how I didn't do the same. Your going to take her fucking side.-

No, I'm always on your side. But Jason why would you believe Xander over her?-

You know what you want to be this way fuck you.-

Get out you asshole right now.-

Jason walked out of her condo madder then he was before he went in... Skye got dress and called Emily asking for Elizabeth address. Something wasn't right and she needed to know what. The door was broken and the apartment was dark, Skye walked in and looked around so sign of Elizabeth but every sign of Jason.

What do you want?-

Skye turned finding a lamp, turning it on Liz flinched. Skye got a good look at the women, her hair was in a messy ponytail and her face was puffy from crying.

He rapped you didn't he?-

Get out.-

Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell Jason?-

Tell him what? I was background noise I doubt he would hear a word I said.-

Bullshit!-

What would you know about it? About him about this whole fucking thing. That's what he wanted, he was only other person beside me who know Jason so well, and he wanted to break him Skye so he broke me first. All I am to them is pawn nothing more, something to tossed back and forth between them. I wasn't going to let Xander win and I wasn't going to give Jason a reason to crawl back into the bottle. She got up from the corner-

So you hide not getting help never telling anyone, just let this thing eat you up inside? Alone.-

Who was I going to tell?-

Your family.-

I don't have any, my parent are dead my grandmother died two years ago. I have a half sister I never met. - She snorted bitterly.

Elizabeth?-

What? What do you want me say. How it felt, how he did it. He set Jason up, he sent some guy to threaten that idiot Courtney and broke into my apartment and then he beat me and held me down and rapped me. All I could think was why is this happening to me what did I do. All I could hear was his laugh. I can't wait to see the look on Jason face I wouldn't give either of them the fucking satisfaction.-

But you where there, you came to the office that night.-

And no one noticed. I went to a hospital; they clean me up and out and I was just a random rape victim to the cops. I came home a showered and he called. He was angry he said I was never around when he needed me bastard.-

Skye just watched her move around her apartment shacking with anger and fear.

He tortured me, every Thursday for four years he reminded me of what he did. It almost sound like we had sex the way he said it. God all I could her was his voice, four years and I can still smell his breath. Most days I can't even touch myself let alone let anyone else. So you tell me Skye why the fuck should I give Jason fucking Morgan that to. Why should I give the last peace my self to either one of them, when Xander was around I felt like a mother trying to keep them from killing each other. I had to pick a side what about my side? What about me? She put her head up I won't give them another piece another reason I won't turn the worst year of my life into background NOISE!.-

Skye was crying by now.

Get out. - As if just realizing Skye was there.

Elizabeth you need help.-

From who! Who's going to help? HE WON'T, HE DOENS'T GIVE SHIT! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! What did I do Skye? What did I do wrong? - She fell to the floor tears streaming down her face.

Skye went to her.

Don't touch me. - She warned.

Elizabeth leave him and make yourself better.-

Yeah where will I go? When he's ready to get back at me he'll find me no matter where I go.-

Leave it to me.-

Jason came in the office in huff hard as he tired he couldn't even take a drink.

Pack this shit up and get throw it away.-

Sir?-

You heard me now.-

The women hurried to the task. Sam came into his office.

What going on she didn't come into today.-

She had better not.-

Emily walked into the office.

What the mater with you Jason.-

She slept with him.-

Who?-

Elizabeth slept with Xander Smith. He told me so himself.-

Are you drunk!-

NO!-

You believed him?-

You don't get it do you, of all the shit he's ever done he's never lied.-

Says you, bastard did you ask her.-

She didn't deny it.-

DID YOU ASK HER!-

You sound like Skye don't you have work to do?-

Asshole. God Jason why is that when you two go at it she's the one that always get hurt. I'm calling her.-

NO you fucking wont.-

You going to apologies and hear he side of this story.-

Jason roared and yanked the phone out of the wall.

Get the fuck out! - Emily was scared mindless, she never seen him like this.

Skye was cooking in her massive kitchen the night events eating at her.

I never saw him like that before he just lost it and he was sober.-

He attacked her. - Skye said.

You saw her; I want to go see her.-

You can't.-

What why not?-

I packed her up and sent her away.-

What?-

You didn't see her Em. You didn't see her face, hear her voice she was terrified, has been for four years with no one to help her. She needs to get away from Jason from his life and his world. She needed to leave him behind.-

Where did you send her?-

I don't know.-

What, how could you not know?-

She said when Jason wanted revenge he hunt her down. She was right, so I dropped her off on Lorenzo's door step and told him I didn't want to know. He got home this morning where from I don't wanna know.-

He'll come to you Skye.-

Yeah but unlike everyone else I'm not scared of him I will tell him to go striate to hell.-

Why did she sleep with him?-

She didn't.-

But he said.-

She didn't Em. - As if realizing what she meant Emily stomach churned.

She looked at Skye almost desperate.

You have to tell him the truth.-

No.-

Why not!-

Because he doesn't care he never did.-

She wanted to tell Skye she was wrong but she didn't speak she just grabbed her bag and left. Emily walked the street of New York and finally landed in front of her brothers Condo. All she had to do was go in and tell her brother that he was the reason Xander Smith rapped Elizabeth. Yet Skye words played back into her mind, at this point and time Jason wouldn't give a shit.

tbc


	7. 

Winter in New York couldn't be any colder then how she felt right then and there. She didn't want to do this but it took her two years to get her life in some order and now was not the time to fuck it up.

Morgan Securities...

Miss, miss you can't go in there.-

Sit down. - The women just sat.

She didn't stop if she did she wouldn't be able to walk into his office. Everyone looked up as Jason Morgan sat behind his desk. She walked to the desk face nearly twisted in hatred for him.

I don't care what you have to do. You leave me out of your bullshit. You tell him to go after you because I have nothing to do with either of you anymore. - Tossing wrinkled sheets of paper at him.

Jason didn't blink; he knew it was only a matter of time. He waited them all out Skye, Emily, and Lorenzo. He knew she'd show up sooner or later and her she was. Even if he help her along.

He didn't send those, I did.-

Much to his surprise she didn't blink. She snorted and looked around.

They didn't tell you. So what Jason you going ruin my life take away everything I've worked for in the last two years? You think I owe you that?-

And them some. - She began to laugh and he began to get mad.

You had better take me seriously. - He snapped.

For what! For what Jason you need someone to blame. You need to hurt me more then you already have? Go ahead go ahead! I can take it, trust me on that all I ever wanted to was to make you feel a small of amount of the pain and misery you caused me.-

I cause you, you lying bitch.-

I believe you got me confused with your future bride. Come on Jase, little Lizzi can take but I bet you I'll win. - She walked out and he sat down.

Don't count on it.-

Skye listen to her, she didn't know what out bring her back to America. Now she did, Jason Morgan had lost his mind. Nothing they did would get her out of Paris her work was too important and she was getting counseling for the rape. She was doing better and he pulls this sick shit. Sending her letters from Xander, not realizing what he was doing to her.

You know what the worst part is?-

You still love him.-

God help me seeing him like that, even the hate in his eyes.-

Liz cell phone rang.

Okay I'll be there in ten.-

What happened.-?

They closed down my shoot. Not the first problem he's been at if for weeks. I've lost a lot of money and clients.-

You don't seem worried.-

I know him better then anyone. I know just when to hit and just where to hit. Beside I've been down before, didn't stop me then won't stop me now.

In less then three months her business had suffered significant loses. Skye was worried about Liz coolness about the whole thing. She didn't understand why the women wouldn't fight back and tell Jason the truth. Liz assured her that her way was the better way, this worried Skye even more. Out of all of the confusion and madness the one thing Liz never wanted to do was hurt Jason. No matter how much of an asshole he was she would never do that, but then again everyone had their limits and it seem so did Liz.

Pap what the fuck am I suppose to do!-

Skye listen to Edward Quartermain yelling on the other end of the line.

I know its worst then him being drunk! He's lost his mind, the one person he though he could trust has betrayed him.-

No Pap she hasn't done anything. She just lets him destroy her company.-

No Pap she won't, she won't speak to him or even dignify him with a word. It makes him even crazier, he's attacked and attacked her, just like he did two years ago.-

Skye listened to Edwards words. She sighed.

Pap I have no idea what she going to do if he takes it all but Liz is a survivor she survived your grandson for 12 years you can be sure she'll survive this. But Pap this was her dream, yet another one he's stolen.-

Yeah Pap I love you to. Bye.-

Lorenzo ran his hand over her back.

Pap's worried this will be the thing that pushes him over the edge.-

I'm more worried about Liz. She's just taking this lying down.-

No Lorenzo she's not I don't know what she's going to do but I do know this, when he least expects it she going to hit him and hit him hard.-

What happened Skye? What made you take her side on this?-

Xander used her to get to him as usual.-

What does that mean?-

He rapped her Lorenzo and Jason doesn't know.-

Jason sat in his office going over the finances, beside his sabotage the Elizabeth's company was in good shape. He now owned it, but it didn't matter, she played him, she didn't put up a fight. She didn't even call him, get in his face she didn't give him the satisfaction of a scream, crying or most of all begging.

Good evening Mr. Morgan.-

Loretta.-

Oh this came for you. The owner of Bouncing Betty Designs signed the papers you now own the company completely.-

Jason swallowed it with a bitter pill, bitch!

There was a medical file with it sealed.-

What was it a mistake? Send it back.-

No sir it was for you with a note. The note says my first, final and only shot.-

He looked at the women in front of his desk.

Give it to me and go home Lottera thank you for everything.-

Of course sir.-

Jason looked at the paper her signature. He pushed that aside and looked at the file with her name on it. The yellow sticky note on top of the blue folder, he sighed there was nothing she could do now. No shot she could take, he opened the file. Jason stomach lurched, he move from the desk and ran into the bathroom throwing up, and throwing up. His throat ached from the act and after a few minutes he was dry heaving. He sat on the floor of the bath room, file still in his hand. Trembling uncontrollably he looked at the pictures. Hoping to god they where fake, that she was lying.

Jason threw the folder to the floor 15 pictures the file itself spread everywhere. His stomach lurched again and he threw again. It was bullshit; she faked it she had to. He knew she was rapped he told her so, but he never knew who did it. He assumed she was a random victim. Poor Lizzi, he'd buy her flowers and wish her well. Jason sat on the floor of his office pictures of her body beaten, bitten, bruised, and black and blue marks, pictures of her vagina red and bruised. He read the file date.

Oh god.-

tbc


	8. 

Six years ago

Jason paced like a caged animal. He had everyone he cared about in the office, except his Pap who was being guarded in New Orleans. Courtney sat in his car, still crying after her attack. A man came out of no where and smacked her to the ground when tired to crawl away he kicked her and pulled a knife. Skye had just come out of the restaurant and tired to fight him off.

Jason was livid Xander had balls; he went so far as to attack his women. Courtney had been hysterical for the last three hours and Skye was simply livid. Jason had been calling Elizabeth for over and hour and she still hadn't answered her phone.

Where is she Em?-

I don't know Jason she went home and hour ago maybe she hasn't gotten there yet.-

Why is her cell off.-

Jason I just don't know. Just relax she'll show I'm worried about her to.-

I worried about Courtney I need to get her to safe house so I can hunt this fucking animal down.-

What about Elizabeth you don't think he'll attack her to?-

Why would he? - He walked out and called her apartment.

I don't know what the fuck your doing but Xander attacked Courtney tonight. Get in here now, why is it your never around when I need you!-

Two hours later Skye went home and the police called to tell them they caught Xander. Elizabeth came into the office moving carefully and slowly. Jason grabs her arm and pushes her into an empty office not hearing her cry out. He didn't notice the makeup cake on her face. Her blood shot eyes.

Where were you!-

I was sick. - She whispers.

What? Xander attacked Courtney I needed you here and you where sick!-

Sick enough to spend three hours in the hospital. - She sighed.

Why didn't you answer my calls.-

I left my cell home.-

I don't believe this I need you and you do this.-

He didn't see it the look of utter hate and rage in her eyes. The pushed past her and walked out of the office. Liz vowed that he'd never know no one would.

Today

Skye looked up and as if two years of not answering phone calls and nasty conversation hadn't happened.

What are you doing here?-

Why didn't you tell me?-

You didn't want to know.-

What? - Jason yells.

You didn't give a shit Jason you still don't.-

What…I…- He couldn't speak.

I could never understand why she didn't tell you. Never understand why she'd keep that secret. Live with him harassing her for four years. If I where her I'd be so mad, I couldn't see striate but now I do. You would have made it about you, why not he rapped her because of you. Why not her, Courtney would have sent you over the edge way before he wanted you to. But he wanted you feel it, to hurt over it, to remind you that you can't protect everyone. What happened to her would have been a tragic after thought.-

No. - He said walking away… Skye grabbed his arm.

You came here now you listen! You selfish son of a bitch. He rapped HER Jason not you! He beat her not you! This happened to her not you! NO matter the reason, weather it was because of you it still happened to her! She won't let anyone touch her Jason, she hates being alone but can't stand to have anyone around and sleeps with the lights on or just doesn't sleep at all. How is this affecting you? All you've done is push her aside, forget that she's there. This isn't about her loving you this is about how a human being has to spend the rest of their life. But somehow you'll make it about you and your pain and your grief. Somehow you'd make her re-live every minute of that night for the rest of her life because you don't give a shit about her only yourself.-

I would have…-

What taken care of her. Don't make me laugh, you believed him the first chance you got, you nearly strangled her and you didn't see that NIGHT or the day he told the fear and pain in her eyes.-

All she had to do was tell me.-

God you don't get it do you. Get out, just go, she's ruined thanks to you. She's moving back to Paris tonight. You don't have to worry about her anymore, you never did before.-

He knew he just have just let it go. But he couldn't he walked into the office empty and quite. The light in the office was still on. What was he doing, he destroyed her life three times already and now he was here in the place that was once hers. All he wanted was for her to feel the anger and betrayal he felt. To hurt her like he hurt, so blinded by the anger that he didn't stop to realize what was steeling from her. Bouncing Betty Designs was his idea, he use to call her that when she first worked for him. She was so cheery and happy, granted it was a bomb but some days she was like that to just explode all over the place. She used it for her business…

Did I forget to sign something? - He jumped when he turned around she had her jacket and her bags in her hand.

No.-

Well here it is all yours. Have fun with it. - She began to walk away.

Why? - He called after her.

What? - She turned too looked at him.

Why didn't you tell me?-

Liz sighed.

You'd like me to say that I was protecting you. In a way I was, I knew you lose it if you found out. But the truth is I was so sick of your bullshit I couldn't breathe anymore. - She said in low tone.

What?-

You deserve this, a wake up call. You don't treat a human being the way you've treated me and get away with it. So there it is Jason the truth, I didn't tell Xander he broke into my apartment and he beat the living hell out of me and rapped me twice. Why didn't I tell you because I was so tired of having my pain pushed to background noise, I was tired of cleaning you up after some big tragedy. This was about me not you, and now that this is really over I'll purge you and him and the last twelve fucking years of my life and really start over.-

What are you going to do?-

Live my life, free of Jason fucking Morgan and his own personal bullshit. I believe I win.-

She walked out of the office building. Jason fallowed her out getting into his truck he started driving. Not realizing where he was going until he had to stop for gas. The only thing with him was the file on the other set

'Welcome to New Orleans.'

Edward sat on the porch of the old house, as if he'd been waiting. Last time his grandson came to him, it was for a life changing decision, he was wounded and could no longer serve as a SEAL. He'd spent the last year drinking him self into an early grave. Finally hit bottom his little miss as Edward like to call her sent him home New Orleans. Where he slept and worked and didn't say much for over a year. He watched his grand boy drive up the path and got up. Walking to the truck.

I knew you where coming son.-

Hey Pap how you doing.-

Good boy, you look beat.-

I'm tired Pap, I just need sleep.-

Go on up to your room lay down I'll move the truck.-

Thanks Pap.-

Edward got into the truck watching Jason go into the house. He looked over at the file and opened it.

God almighty.-

Edward realized that his boy had hit bottom again.

tbc


	9. 

Jason sat at the table staring out into the bayou. He did that everyday for a year now and Edward was tired of it.

You going to rot away here.-

What Pap, what? - Coming out of his thought.

You? Are you going to rot here?-

No Pap.-

Jason you have a business to run and life to live. Stop hiding out, one thing you've never done is run away from your responsibilities.-

Responsibilities.-

You still thinking about little miss? - Edward snapped.

Everyday, making up for lost time I guess.-

Jason set things right with the girl and get on with your life.-

Yeah Pap as usual you're reading my mind. Problem is I just don't know how.-

I saw that file the day you got here. You slept for a week I never seen nothing like it, nor have I seen anyone beat up and broken like that. I wasn't what happened to her body Jason it was her eyes.-

Jason snorted.

I opened that file six months ago, funny how even after I saw the pictures I didn't see that look until then. I realized then she had the same look in her eyes that night and everyday sense trapped, scare and broken.-

So what are you going to do about it young man?-

Jason didn't say anything he got up and grabbed his keys. The same way he showed up no bags no warnings he go in his truck waved to his grandfather and left.

Liz didn't really want to do this she just wanted to give Skye and Lorenzo their present and leave. There where to many people here for her liking. Lorenzo could tell she was having a hard time he sat with her in a corner and they talked for an hour. He always found it strange now she didn't liked to be touched but if you wanted to be friend with Elizabeth Webber you got used to it.

So how is it going with the company.-

Pretty good, at first I didn't want take it back then I realized that it was all my hard work why not. I just wished I could have sued his ass.-

Have you heard from him?-

No, he knows better.-

Skye said he was like a zombie when she went to see Edward. Edward said he'd been like that for months.-

I feel sorry for him. - She said.

Do you really?-

No not really.-

So? - Lorenzo said.

So?-

Lucky flew to Paris to see you?-

No he flew to Paris to see Sarah my step sister.-

Really?-

You can tell Skye to stop medaling.-

I will when I'm ready to stop medaling myself. All we want is you happy Liz. - Lorenzo got up when Skye called him.

It was getting late and Lorenzo and Skye stopped cleaning and started kissing.

Its time for me to go guys.-

Sweetie, thank you for being my maid of honor I'll see you tomorrow?-

Yeah.-

Liz walked into the office; she couldn't believe she forgot the damn contract. She stopped short when she found him sitting at her desk eyes closed.

Christ! I could have you arrested for that it called breaking and entering.-

Sorry.-

What are you doing here and how did you get in?-

I own the building. I came to see you.-

For what?-

Business Ms. Webber.-

Liz looked at him she couldn't help it he looked good in shape and tanned. New Orleans was no doubt good for him; she moved over to her desk and began looking for the contract.

For someone who kept me organized you are a bit messy. - He said with a laugh in his voice.

I can't be boss and secretary too; I stopped doing that when you fired me.-

He was leaning on the desk while she searched around him. Try to ignore how close he was.

What do you want? - She said with a deep sigh.

To talk to you.-

About?-

Jason took a breath, never one on to beat around the bush.

Spend the night with me.-

WHAT?-

Liz just kinda started to go down; weather there was a chair under her didn't mater. Jason jumped up and shove a chair under her just as she was about to hit the floor.

You want me to what?-

Spend the night with me.-

As in sleep with you.-

Yes.-

What for?-

I think you know.-

No I don't know.-

He looked at her for a long second.

Give me your hand. - He said stretching out his.

She lifted her hand out of her lap and was about to take his when she began to tremble.

It's been seven years and you still have that look in your eye. You need to find someone who'll love you and make you happy Elizabeth and if you can't even let a man touch you. How are you going to do that?-

How is spending the night with you going to fix that?-

I put this curse on you and I want to take it away.-

Liz snorted.

Still about you isn't it you can't stand that he took what you think is yours. - He knew what she was doing.

How long are you going to close your eyes and dream of him? - He wouldn't let her.

Xander fucked Elizabeth; oh no one gets away with that. - She hit him where it hurts.

How long are you shake in the dark and wish that it would all go away? Just stop long enough for you to breathe. - He snapped.

Can't stand the look in my eyes knowing you put it there to. - They where yelling by now.

How long you going to let what happened be an excuse for not living that part of your life.-

This isn't about me it's about you. - Said in unison.

They where standing looking at each other.

Come to my Condo tomorrow night I would say tonight but I've been driving and I hate to fall asleep on you.-

Don't you me in me? I'm not doing this Jason.-

He was gone.

tbc


	10. 

Caged.

Trapped.

Words she didn't want to know about or deal with but she did seven years and she was still dealing with them. Funny how the bastard could just toss them around along with sleep with me the get well cure for being rapped. Liz sighed rubbing her forehead looking at the artwork on her desk she didn't even bother going to work today she wouldn't be able to think straight. She's dreamed of those words, only he would say them with love in his eyes. Yeah sleeping with him would be worse then getting rapped her emotions, her heart was at stake and for as long as she can remember she's protected that.

Jason didn't know why he couldn't think straight there where no battle tactics for sleeping with a women. The very thought of Liz running out screaming bloody murder made his blood curl. The look of fear was well hidden but if one was looking unlike him you could see it. He didn't want to make that look worse from fear to clear cut terror, which would turn not wanting to be touched to never leaving her home. There where also her emotions to consider and he didn't when he walked into her office that night. Help her and in turn helping himself get pass the last 12 years was his only goal. Now that he thought about it, she was in love with him. He looked at the phone should he cancel apologies for asking such a foolish and ridiculous thing? Or should he stick this out one thing Jason knew he had to do was make this about her not him.

Was it about her? Yes Jason knew how to make a women the center of it all how to talk to her, how to make her knees tremble. But Liz was different, she knew him to well, tonight the only words would be the raw truth in his eyes.

He was an ass.

She just knocked a couple of time but he wasn't answering the door. She turned around and walked right into him.

"Hi.-

"I should just leave.-

"Elizabeth I'm just as nervous about this as you.-

"Nervous that's a fucking understatement terrified is more like it.-

"Then I won't hold it against you if you leave. I would never do that.-

"I'm sure.-

"Come in lets talk about this.-

"Don't you think we've said enough to each other for a life time.-

She fallowed him into the condo and looked around. It was still decorated the way she'd done it when he bought the place. Courtney had tired on several occasions to change it but he wouldn't let her.

"Elizabeth I…-

"Stop there is reason I can't do this. I only just started to get over being rapped and not having to hide it from anyone. You have any idea what's that like, I was so scared, this fear didn't just come from being attacked it was from you finding out and looking at me in a way I couldn't stand. I thought if you touched me if anyone touched me they'd know, after while it became a phobia and paranoid reaction. I don't doubt that I'll get over it sooner or later, especially now that my life's changed.-

"How?-

"How what?-

"How did you think I'd look at you?-

"Why?-

"Just curious of what you think of me.-

"You know what I think of you.-

"Besides I hate you, you ruined my life part. I'm curious to know why you saw fit to put yourself through this?-

"Are you kidding? - She looked at him is shock.

"Don't give me you should know this stuff you hid things from me on purpose. You kept me in the dark.-

"I was protecting you. - She sighed. -Color me stupid for that.-

"You didn't make a mistake.-

"Oh yes I did.-

"Elizabeth for once don't yell at me or hate me just talk to me.-

"About what?-

"Me.-

"Self centered.-

"That's not what I meant. - He was getting frustrated. He himself didn't know how to talk to this woman whom he realized was big part of his life. A very big part.

"What did you mean then?-

"Why did you do this to yourself, how did you feel about me that you would do this? Just talk Elizabeth, not bits and peaces the whole story. From your point of view.-

Liz sat down biting her lip.

"I was lonely mostly, I never meat anyone like you. You were… are beautiful. - Jason smiled at her blush.

"I was this know it all do it all, left with a few words from my family work hard live good. I got the working hard part right. After a while you needed me to do more and I missed having someone need me. The lonelier I got, the more I made so you'd need me, I did things for you I wouldn't do for any body else. You where special, you where to first man after my father that I trusted. That's when I realized I was in love with you, when did it go down hill. When you asked me to dinner, you probably don't remember and you told me how much you trusted me, how I was irreplaceable and invaluable and all those wonderful word a lonely naive girl wanted to hear...-

She got up and looked out the massive window.

"Then you told me that my opinion meant everything to you and you said the words that gutted me. You loved Courtney and you wanted to marry her and you needed me to be okay with that. Small part of me hated you for it and I didn't want to leave I was to scared to be by myself so I just decide as long as you needed me what else could I want. I was too lonely to realize what I was giving up, to in love to see I was just an after thought to you.-

He was going to say something. She put her hand up.

"I've accepted that I put myself that position, what I never expect was the reaction I got when I grew up and realized that I was okay with being alone. I was surprise about how mad and desperate you where, then I realized a few things I knew but chose ignore. From my side of this whole thing Jason, I loved you and all I wanted was for you to see and know how much. So when he attacked me then my instinct wasn't what I told Skye – I told you that I wouldn't give either of you a reason to use me again. Then it was, I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes when he realizes what's happened. When he know what Zander did to me, he'll drink and he'll go crazy and I don't know if I could bring him back from that.-

Jason swallowed he could hear the trembling in her voice and the breath she took to push back her tears.

"I was so scared; it was an excuse not to face what happened to me. It was done to get to you that how I saw it. I wrapped myself in it and I dealt with the pain the fallowed because I needed some way to push away the nightmare and the bad dreams and the pain and the fear. Oh God I used you and something so pure like the love I felt to hide form something so horrible. You where and excuse not face anything, not the fact that I hadn't accomplished any thing in my life and that I was rapped.-

Jason swiped the tear from his eye.

"I'm so sorry. For everything I've done.-

"Elizabeth don't none of this was your fault. Loneliness can engulf us all, some so deep that they don't even to know how to ask for help. You've fought me and everyone else tooth and nail, you're the strongest person I know, and I guess that's why I was so angry when I thought you slept with him. Somehow you weren't the superwomen I made you out to be. You where right I should have shown you the same loyalty and respect you've shown me. I even got to the point where I hated you.-

She turned to face him.

"Do I mean anything to you? At all.-

What was he going to say?

"I've done nothing thing but think about you for that last year. - He said.

"Never came up did it? What you felt just what you did.-

"Actually it did. It must have been after Skye left, she'd call me the usual nasty things for attacking you and she was glad I was still hurting for all the hurt I inflicted on you. I started having these memories of us doing things, and conversations and time we spent together and all of it was those stupid little thumbnail photo on the web but you couldn't enlarge them to the size of the computer screen.-

Liz tilted her head and frown.

"What?-

"Too little, meant nothing.-

"Oh, I see.-

"I love you.-

Liz looked down. Must have been the way he said it.

"But you're not in love with me. Like a little sister, the best friend in the whole world.-

"Yeah it was like that before. But when I was at Pap's it was those thumb nail moments and the look on your face when I attacked you, the fact that you didn't fight back you let me rage and deal with my own bullshit. You knew me so well, you knew what would hurt me, how I'd get over it, how I'd face it. I knew you'd grow to hate me but forgive me in the end. I didn't count on it, I watch you change into a real person who was only looking for someone to help her feel less lonely. More then anything, I want to be that person.-

She looked at him. He gave her a soft smile and breathed getting up and walking over to the bar. Getting a glass of water, he drank, put the glass down.

"I know that if I have you I won't want to let you go. I know that if I touch I'll always want to touch. I knew that I'll never be able to trust another man to work hard to make that look go away. To make you smile every day to give you the happiness I know you should have. Elizabeth this hard for me because…-

Jason stopped what was going to say. Too little to late came to mind.

"Why'd you stop?-

"I shouldn't do this not after so long.-

"So what, where being honest, be honest.-

"Your angry. - He said listening to her voice.

"Angry? Boy you have no idea. But I want to hear what you have to say, because for the first time ever you're talking to me… not at me, your saying something Jason Morgan would never say or at least something I never heard before. I've never seen you like this and that you got jipped feeling is coming back.-

He nodded.

"Okay, I want you, in more ways then one. I want you with me; I want to put my time and energy into you and your happiness. I realized that, I am in love; I realized I was when you told me you where leaving and I acted like a fool. I was positive when I thought you slept with him, the rage I felt was jealous one. I was damn sure when you sent me your file and I realized I let you down. There was no doubt in my mind when I came back.-

tbc


	11. 

Warning: Getting into the adult.

There where a million ways to handle this, right now Liz mind wasn't going over them. No her mind seemed to be stuck, he been doing that a lot lately making her brain just stop. She hated the feeling, he hated him, and she loved him, she…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason jumped.

Liz tried not to cry why every meeting between them had to be gut wrenching, emotion draining, and bullshit. Why did he have to affect her like this? All she had to do was laugh in his face and walk out. But it wasn't in her nature to hurt Jason Morgan no mater how much he hurt her. He'd just stood there and bared his soul a part of him she's wanted forever and she didn't know what to do.

Why couldn't he just fuck her and send her one her way? Why, why did he have to love her now? What was different about her now, she would take his bullshit? What?

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"NO! Why would I be alright?"

"Elizabeth…"

"How do you expect me to take this information? Please tell me because I don't know. What am I suppose to do be happy, be angry, tell you go to hell or fall into your arms. I need to know."

"I can't tell you that Elizabeth you wanted me to honest I was, I'm sorry if…"

"If what Jason? Oh god, oh god, do you how long I've wanted this? To hear you bare your soul to me and end it with I love you a fucking life time." She said through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth breathe calm down. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He said moving to take her arms in his hands.

"Don't touch me, you know better." She said backing away.

The point to this meeting had come up again. It seemed in bearing his soul he'd forgotten. Jason breathed thinking on everything she said and came to a realization.

"I have to go."

"NO."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I just realize something." He said looking at her.

"Oh yeah what?"

"You Elizabeth Webber are a fucking coward."

Liz slapped him.

"What do you want out of all of this Ms. Webber?" He acted as if he didn't feel it.

"What?"

"I'll tell you to be a normal happy woman who got everything she ever wanted. Here I am take me."

"What?"

"Elizabeth, stop playing stupid with me. You're not scared, people get pass scared you're a coward. Afraid of what they'll say. Because you had the balls go for what you want, but you didn't, you didn't have the balls did you? You let me do this to you because being lonely was safer then telling me how you really felt, because being at my side was just as good as being in my bed. Being my secretary was better then getting half."

"I own my own company." She stated half heartedly.

"Yeah but how long did that take what did it take. A kick in the ass, how many of those is it going to take Elizabeth? Before you stop being a cowa..."

She was trembling, no shaking, but she was kissing him. She pulled away and looked at him, blink back tears and fear and so many other things. Jason looked at her new determination in his voice.

"You're so scared. Of what Elizabeth, of him, of me? I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

"Just leave me be." She wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling free now.

"STOP!" She jumped.

His blue eyes burned.

"NO more Elizabeth no more. We've done this, I'm tired, you're tired, let just get over this and move on. How much angst can person have in their life?"

"How am I just supposed to get passed being rapped? How am I supposed to not be a fucking Coward? What am I suppose to do? - Face red with tears. -Say what you want Jason, you make it sound so easy but it's not. Not for me, look around, it just me! ME! Yes I'm chicken; I chose the safe over the leap before you look. So do several billion other people sue me! But when you're alone, you don't take bigger chance contrary to YOUR belief. When your alone you don't leap, you look first you see the deep fucking plunge into the black. And you see that black you don't say fuck it, I'll take my chance, you back away and you say there has got to be a better way. When you're alone you don't take bigger chances you take less. I'm sorry if that makes me out to be a coward to you Jason Fucking Morgan we're not all Navy SEALS. We're just little girls who's family died when they where way to young. We're women who never had anyone but herself to depend on."

"Here I am! Here I am." He yelled.

-"o were where you then!" She yelled back.

"I doesn't mater anymore Elizabeth don't you get that. We can't change the past, we can only move one but you won't. You refuse."

"I don't know how, don't you get it, I don't know how. I don't refuse, I want more then anything, I want you, I want what you have to offer but, I just don't know how. How you get over being rapped besides concealing? How do you get over a broken heart when the one you want finally wants you how? How?"

She feel exhausted into his arms and cried, Jason picked her up and carried her to the pillows in front of his fire place. Pulling her small frame close to his massive body. He kisses her head and rubbed her back while she shook sobs, and whimpers. Jason sighed and deep breath that moved even her, he lifted her chin and kissed her, the kissed turned deeper and more passionate. Liz trembled in his arms nearly whimpering in protest but Jason didn't stop he ran his lips to her neck and then up to her ear.

"I'm here, no one but me." He whispered but she continued to tremble.

He pulled her had back sinking his fingers into deep black locks. Holding her had he force her red stained eyes to looked at him.

"I'm here, me not one but me." He said and lust filled husky voice.

He kissed her again; she returned the kiss holding on to his torso as he mover her head the way he wanted. Jason pulled back, and looked into her eye, taking off his shirt he stood and removed his boots and jeans and finally his boxers. Liz swallowed; naked he knelt down in front of her.

"Touch me Elizabeth." She waited for him to say more but he didn't.

Slim trembling finger reached for his chest and Jason when from semi hard to hard. So hard in fact it was painful but an ached like he hadn't felt in a long time. Her fingers made contact with his skin and Jason let out a breathe boarding on a groan. She ran her hand over his chest moving closer she concentrated on just toughing him and not the fear she felt deep inside. Jason closes his eyes head tilting to the side as she got closer his manhood. One soft fleeting swipe had Jason leaning forward, holding her arms for support. He open his eye, Liz saw the want and lust in them the heat that was burning him.

"I won't break, just touch me."

Liz swallows letting her touch become bolder, his skin was so soft, with old scars. Jason eyes close again and this time he moaned out loud. Soon he could feel her breath on his should as her hands ran over his ass, soon she was rubbing she squeezing flesh. For Jason this was a unique experience, he was never so open so vulnerable not even with Courtney. He took control soul perouse for her to wake up the next morning smiling. How cold and emotionless it all was considering right now. His face leaned into her palm, running his lips over it then kissing.

"My body isn't lying to you Elizabeth." He said softly

Now it was him trembling, her touch was getting more painful by the minute but he needed to relax to know that he was hers and no one else. When she touched his shaft again Jason gasped. Her hands where strong and soft at the same time, one hand ran over the tip while the other move to his balls.

"Jesus."

"Big."

He smiled eyes still close focusing on her touch. He licks his lips mouth suddenly dry when her hand began to pump him. Soon his hips where rocking in time with her movements. She pressed her lips to his neck and liked the lightly sheen, and a tanned skin. She bit him at the juncture, Jason damn near growled. Her grip tightened and Jason grabbed her shoulders for support, body on the very nail head then she took his mouth by force. With that Jason groaned, Liz went from base to tip with a tight strong pull Jason jerked twice, pulling form her mouth her cried out. He exploded while looking deep into her eyes, his body rocking against hers, he seed spilling into her hand, Liz continued to stroke him.

"Stop." It was a plea.

Liz did and looked at her hand; Jason was breathing hard and watching her. She licked her hand and looked down when she heard a slap. His shaft smacked against his belly and she watches her with lust filled eyes.

tbc


	12. 12

Jason put his hands on her waist sliding her skirt up her waist.

"What happened to foreplay?" she sighed.

He said nothing, simply leaning her back against the couch back and reaching up her skirt for her panties. Pulling them down her thighs. Liz watches him through hooded eyes. There was no foreplay just he sudden feeling of his tongue in her wet slit. Then a long stroke parting her lips and Liz cried out grabbing a hand of full of hair. He licked her swollen clit until she was writhing under him, then he slipped his tongue into her waiting open. Elizabeth sat strait up and began to tremble. Jason stops and then liked her clit again and sends his tongue in to her opening. Liz cried out and fell back against the couch.

It was her moans, he's heard them from women before, he liked the sound, from other women it meant he was doing things right. From her, it only heightened his pleasure, she was pulling his hair by now and riding his face, close oh so close and then.

"AHHH! Shit!" She began to tremble and then exploded. Lights flashed behind her eyes.

He licked her again and she twisted against his body.

"Let me be." She moaned.

But he wasn't done, Jason pulled her still convulsing body down to his and kissed her. Her taste still on his lips and tongue. Elizabeth moaned wrapping her arm around his neck, the pulled her off the couch and right on to his harden shaft. She gasp and pulled away looking into his eyes.

"It's me, no one else." He whispered.

He began to move and groaned, she was tight and it wasn't from not being with a man. Jason had just realized in holding her how small she was. Her body compared to his made her tiny, yet to him her size always seemed to dwarf him by the power she revealed. She clutched his shoulders and he moved faster. It wasn't supposed to be like this or maybe it was, fast, mean, quick over way to fast. Not this, it seemed like he was moving hard against her forever like neither wanted to leave that knife just at the edge of their orgasm. Then just like that she screamed, god what scream, he was sure it wasn't her tight convulsing body that ripped his seed from him. It was that scream, like a realization of something locked deep inside that she couldn't get out and to be crude he was the key. She slumped back against the couch as his body move to empty the last of his seed in her heated core.

She leaned forward and looked into his eyes, trembling not from fear but the feeling. Jason wasn't done yet a little weak from two orgasms back to back but not done. He lifted her off him and stood up take her hand he lead her to his bedroom. They stood in the window lit by the nightline outside as he undressed her. This time his hands traveled her body and press his open mouth against skin, his tongue burning her. Liz moaned she turned into his arm and he kissed her, hungry and lust filled and strong. Press his hardening shaft against her belly there was nothing protecting her from this. No place to run even if she wanted to run he wouldn't let her.

She didn't want to be let go, not the way he felt in her arms. His body was predatory by nature, wild and strong, muscles that rolled with each move he made. Then there was his larges muscle beside his brain, she smiled against shoulder as he bit her ear. When he entered her it bordered on painful, he was so big yet she knew that he would feel this way perfect. She knew he would be strong and gentle, sexy all at once. To her the where so many sides of this man she loved more then life itself. And he loved her now; she could hear Skye saying after the past now is all that counts.

"Stop thinking."

She looked into his stormy eyes, and saw want, she'd seen Jason Morgan want women before she'd even seen the look in his eyes when Courtney was around it was nothing like this. He lifted her up to warp her legs around his waist. Jason moved her to the bed it seemed massive and she felt so small beneath him.

"Elizabeth stop thinking and feel." He moved she gasped and groaned.

"_You make it sound so easy but it's not. Not for me, look around, it just me! ME! Yes I'm chicken; I chose the safe over the leap before you look. So do several billion other people sue me! But when you're alone, you don't take bigger chance contrary to YOUR belief. When your alone you don't leap, you look first you see the deep fucking plunge into the black. And you see that black you don't say fuck it, I'll take my chance, you back away and you say there has got to be a better way. When you're alone you don't take bigger chances you take less. I'm sorry if that makes me out to be a coward to you Jason Fucking Morgan we're not all Navy SEALS. We're just little girls who's family died when they where way to young. We're women who never had anyone but herself to depend on."_

Jason lay besides her watching her sleep. For these past years they'd been on about her feelings and broken heart he'd never really did access his feelings. He did love her that was for damn sure, how could he not but what was that love based on? Her words had come back to him; he called her a coward never to admit how she felt about him. But what about him? Right now this instant Elizabeth Webber the most important part of his life, she was laying in his bed after a long and emotional night, later filled with the best love making of his adult life. Every thing she did made him want her, with a passion he never felt in his life.

But what did loving Elizabeth mean? What about him? What was his love based on?

He knew her… in the past four years he'd gotten to know her better then she once knew him. So much so that he knew her fears, she didn't leap because she didn't have a guarantee he'd be there in the morning and she wanted him in her life for life. SO she accepted the place she already had. Her fear was valid. Four years ago if she had confessed her love he would have climb into bed with her and left her for Courtney months later. Breaking her heart something he doubts he would have forgiven himself for.

Now would he do the same? He looked at her again her small naked body pressed to his. Thighs bruise, hips with finger prints on them, breast as well, hicky on her neck, lips and mound swollen. Her body said property of Jason Morgan, touch and die. Something inside him welled up, telling him this is the feeling he'd get every time you touch her. Every time you're inside her, just her and no one else. Liz sighed and rolled onto her stomach face away from him, he smiled. If she thought this road was heard wait till Courtney finds out.

Liz woke to hot lips on her spine a strong hand on her ass, she smiled and looked over. She sighed, one hurdle down several million to go. She now had what she most desired in life Jason Morgan, she was content…very much so and that scared her. She let out a long sigh and felt Jason smile against her back. She rolled over and he looked down at her. All his worries washed away when she looked at him smiling.

"Good morning Ms. Webber."

"Good morning Mr. Morgan."

'Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby for once."

"No bad dreams."

"Only the ones I can handle. You?"

"All dirty and about you." Liz smiled.

"Best part is we have all weekend."

Just then Jason cell phone rang.

"Actually I'm busy. Yes to busy for you." Jason sighed and hung up the phone.

"It was her wasn't it?" Liz said sadly.

"Yes." Jason could only reply.

"I should go."

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Jason…"

"Don't bother she's not going to run you out of my life not now." He said waving his hand at her.

They made good use of the shower, for some reason Liz couldn't resist the almost animalist way he kissed her with lust. Soon enough he had her against the wet tiles of the shower stall. She was dressed in his shirt by the time the door bell rang, her lips where still swollen, her hair damp and messy, eyes signing from her latest orgasm. Just how Jason wanted it, he opened the door and the blond bounced into his apartment.

"I come bearing gifts."

She pulling off the all white ran coat.

"Nice rack how much did you pay for it."

tbc


	13. 13

Courtney stared at the women wearing Jason shirt. She looked like she gotten one of Jason special's. The very ones he was known for, where she was the center of the universe. Courtney didn't really care he always came back to her in the end. But it wasn't just any women it was HER, Elizabeth this was the one thing Courtney feared the women who truly held not only his respect but unknowingly by both his heart.

She didn't bother to put on her jacket she simply stood there looking at them naked. There where so many ways to handle this, the bottom line this witch had to go. Courtney was finally facing the prospect of losing Jason for good and she didn't like that. She put her hand on her naked hips and walked over to Elizabeth.

"At least I take interest in my appearance."

"Really is that what you call it. Interest?" Elizabeth said arched a brow.

"I look good. Good enough to turn heads, you on the other hand." Giving the woman a disgusted look.

"Is this realty how you want to address this Courtney? Insulting each other about how we look?" Liz sighed.

"What do you really want to talk about?" The blond said rolling her eyes.

"I don't you and Jason have business." He looked at Liz in shock.

"Just know if you leave you don't have to come back I can take good care of my man. This fling is over."

Jason cleared his throat.

"Put your coat on." He said.

"Jason…" She didn't move looking at him with a frown.

"Courtney put your coat on and let's talk about this." He said carefully.

"What is there to talk about? You slept with her. But I'm willing to forgive you if you get rid of her now." She said not looking at the woman in question.

"You're willing to take sloppy seconds." Elizabeth asked.

"Why not you've been taken mine for years." She answered back.

Jason looked at Courtney sharply. Was that all he was? Why was he surprised? He knew who and what she was from the beginning he was just stupid enough to fall in love with her.

"Get your shit and get out!" He growled.

"Jason! Why are you doing this?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in over a year and all I am to you is a trophy to lord over Elizabeth with. I knew there was more to the shit between you two than meets the eye. But I wasn't paying attention as usual. Now I am."

"Jason you know that I love you. I always have and will."

"You love me when you need me. That's it get out."

"No we need to talk about this send her on her way."

Elizabeth had gone into the bed room and gotten dressed she came out and looked at Jason.

"You need to handle this. We won't have a future if you don't." Liz said to him.

He looked at her.

"Do you want a future with me?"

"Why are you asking me that?" She blinked.

"Elizabeth lets not forget where we came from now that we're here." He said.

"You don't want a future with me?" She asked.

"Elizabeth this wasn't about sleeping with you. Please know that this was about you, all about you. A future together is a different thing. I'm scared."

"Jason?" Courtney interrupted, he waved her off.

"Of what? Me?" Liz said looking into his eyes.

"No, I scared that after all that's happened you'll realize again that you wasted your time."

"If that where true, I would have been gone before the sun came up."

He smiled there was the Liz he'd come to know over the years. Straight and to the point and so honest, he would have thought she didn't know how to lie.

"Enough!" They looked at Courtney.

"Get out of my apartment now!" Courtney cried

"I'm in your apartment now?" Elizabeth said looking at Jason

"Jason." Courtney said looking at him to agree with her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He said.

"Jason sweet heart you're angry you don't need her wow-is-me bullshit now." She said to Jason.

"I'm sorry wow-is-me take a look in the mirror sweetheart that's your dance not mine." Liz shot back.

"Shut up no ones talking to you."

Liz grabbed her arm and turned around.

"Now you are."

"Don't get in my face" Courtney said in a deadly tone.

"Or what."

"Ladies let's not do this."

"What is wrong with you Jason? Why are you doing this to me?" Courtney said.

"If you have to ask then we should have been over years ago. I know I'd be a lot happier." Jason snorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"She knows what you're talking about but she thinks it cute when she plays the airhead."

"Bitch!" Courtney cried.

"Whore!" Liz snapped back.

"Stop! You want to know Courtney I'll tell you I want have children not raise one I didn't make. I want to be respected by the person I chose to be in a relationship with. But you don't, you never did, you enjoyed having me wrapped around your finger and that's why you did your best to be rid of Liz."

Courtney blinked at him.

"You think I didn't know what went on around me. Oblivious to Liz but not you Courtney never you." He said.

"Jason if you want me to grow up I have. You and I've been apart for a year I've changed."

Liz snorted. Courtney glared at the women.

"Even if he said felt anything for you. He will always come to me."

Elizabeth looked at her, she thought about it and realized.

"That's it isn't it?" Liz finally said.

"What?" They said in unison.

"That's why you did your best to make my life a living hell. You knew I loved him, you were afraid he might feel the same. You were scared; you were scared because every time you got done with him he came back to me. You were scared that if you didn't run me off sooner or later I'd realized it and one day you'd lose him forever."

Jason looked at Courtney.

"You don't know anything." She said nervously.

"It's the truth something you have a hard time with." Elizabeth snapped.

"I have a hard time! She slept with your partner! She fucked him he told me himself!"

The look on Liz face was enough to send Jason into a cold rage. One not even Courtney had seen, she instantly thought she'd played that card wrong. Now she was sure of it, her arm had gone numb he was holding her so tight and was shoving her out of the door. He was spewing obscenities at her like she was nothing, he shoved her through the door and slammed it in her face. Courtney just looked at the closed door tears in her eyes. She had to do something about his and fast.

Jason leaned against the door and looked at Liz she was taken deep breaths. He went to touch her and she back away. Jason cursed under his breath he should have never let the woman in the place she sat him back god knows how far.

"Liz."

"She talked to him."

"I didn't know that." Jason said warily.

"I feel like an idiot."

"For what?"

"You were right, I was a coward, so scared, and she had everything she wanted it didn't mater how she got it."

"It does because it came back to bite her in the ass in the end. Liz look at me."

She looked up at the man the was her center.

"Us?"

She swallowed.

"What do you want Jason?"

"I want there to be an us." He told her.

"There's a but in there somewhere isn't there?"

"But I want this to work. No bullshit, no angst we've had enough of that for a life time don't you think."

"I think I can handle that."

They looked at each other.

"This is awkward." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm me. It was never meant to be. Excuse the rhyming."

Jason smiled and pulled her into his arms. It was going to be a long road Courtney wasn't going to let this thing go. Jason sighed and kissed Liz's head, he decided it didn't mater, he and Courtney where over he was free of her bullshit and that felt better then he ever expected it.

"You're dressed."

"I was leaving remember."

"Well now your not."

She smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Allow the pleasure of getting you out of those clothes."

"Go for it."

He took her mouth in a deep kiss. Picked her up and carried her back to the bed room.

tbc


	14. 14

Want was a powerful thing, love was just as but want drove you to do things. Courtney was driven she wanted Jason Morgan for the fact that she couldn't have him. What right did he have to find his happiness with Liz? Why couldn't he find it with her? She chose to ignore such facts like she played him against Jax, and that she done things to make him look like a fool. She was sorry for those things she was, all her friend where doing the "growing up" thing now was her time. She wanted to get to Jason a year ago but his grandfather wouldn't let her near him. The timing was perfect he and Liz where fighting and he would have done anything for her. Now Liz was there and she wasn't going to settle with just being by his side.

Courtney never like that holier then thou attitude Liz took with her. Always thinking she was better because she didn't or couldn't go for what she wanted. It wasn't her fault that she did, both Jason and Jax wanted her, she just wanted to know who wanted her the most before she made a decision. But it seem Jason had made his decision, well she's changed his mind before she can do it again. Liz could go to hell for all Courtney could give a damn. What she didn't understand was why would Jason want to be with a woman who slept with is former partner and enemy.

Jason sat on the sofa and watched her, she was in his shirt and she was looking at a magazine. They where waiting for dinner to come up. After Courtney left, it took him the rest of the day to calm her down. This was done by long bouts of love making after a while she begged him to stop. They where both very hungry.

Jason continued to watch, captured everything qwuark and tick about her. The angst maybe over but kicking ones self wasn't, oh Jason Fucking Morgan had fucked up royaly. Proof was sitting in his shirt on the opssite couch, three years, correction nearly ten years later. No Jason wasn't thinking about the pain he'd cause Elizabeth but his own pain. Courtney, bubble blonde, fuck you over for the better deal Matthews. The supposed "love of his life", Jason knew that Courtney wouldn't let this go.

How tired was he?

Tired of one bullshit could motivate anybody to change their lives. He was changing his, the questions is would he? He watched Liz as she slowly began to fall asleep, eyes slowly going down along with her head. When the bell rang and she jumped, Jason walked to the door and paid the man. Closing the door he smiled and Liz. He started and fire while she got the food ready. He turned when she made a deep sigh.

-You alright?-

-Hmmm... yeah I was just thinking what I tell everyone when I go home.-

-You worried about Courtney.-

-Not really I know that bitch is going to run with as what she thinks is her weapon.-

-The what?-

-It's been a two days Jason we can't base that on 10 years and the future.-

-No we can't and I thought we agreed not to.-

-Then I guess I'm just worried about what to come with US. I just want it to be good.-

Jason smiled.

-It will be.-

They ate and talked, made love again and fell into a deep sleep. Reality set in when Jason cell rang again. He got up got dressed and kissed her goodbye. Liz was alone in his apartment but this time not as his cleaning lady or secretary but his woman. She smiled at that took a long back and got dressed for her apartment. When she opened the door she was met by Monica.

-Well I guess Courtney's hysterical call was true.-

-I was just leaving and Jason isn't here.-

-I hope your leaving for good because I won't have you ruin my son.- The woman coldly snapped.

-What, do you mean more then Courtney already has?- Liz said snidely.

-Don't get smart with me. You put my son through hell and expect him to just let it go.-

-I expect you to keep your nose out my personal life.- Liz snapped.

-You screw my son for the weekend and think it's personal. You don't know Jason very well.-

Liz laughed in the woman's face Monica was taken aback.

-Sweet heart I know Jason Morgan better then his own mother does.- Monica gasped.

-I love Jason Morgan more then his mother ever will or ever did. And as of this point I'm done taking shit for it. You all make loving someone and being devoted to some a crime. Well fuck you lady.-

Monica had gone pale.

-Courtney and Jason want to know if I got what it takes to fight for what I want. Well here I am declaring war. Take your best shot, trust me I'm more then ready.-

She crooked her finger at the woman.

-And I'll tell you a secret, a little free advice. Jason will side with me, why because he loves me; I know that like you know Versace. I know that you and that witch have jerked him around and he's tired of it. So take this with you when you get out… don't fuck with me when it come to Jason Fucking Morgan.-

She grabbed the woman by the arm and tossed her out of the apartment, slamming the door in her face. Monica fumed and stared at the dark wood door.

-I know what you did with is partner.-

She heard a gasp and turned. Jason was standing there looking at her with pure rage on his face. He'd been called when one of his neighbors heard yelling he came home, thinking it was Courtney. Leave it to that bitch to play dirty by calling his mother. Monica never liked Liz and one day set Liz to tears after that, Jason kept his mother and Liz apart. He was so proud of her when she shoved his mother out of the apartment.

-Jason…-

-NO!- Monica jumped. –I'm done with you.- He said.

He walked past her and opened the door Monica came after him.

-Jason Morgan!-

-DONE.- Slamming he door in her face.

Monica blinked her son use words like over, finished, tired. Never done, last person she heard him use that on was his partner Xander and they ended up enemies for years. She couldn't be shut out of his life it was clear like Courtney she'd made a mistake what she didn't know but now Monica knew there was no way to repair it. That meant that her son loved Liz Webber more then he ever let on. That meant that she had snapped the already thin threat that was between them. Monica left the building in worries tears.

-Are you okay?- Jason approached Liz carefully.

Her shoulders where shaking when she turned around she was laughing.

-Oh my god the things I said to that woman. It felt so good I mean it felt good to for once plunge and know you'd be there to catch me.- She stopped. –You going to catch me aren't you?- Jason just smiled.

-Of course I am.- He pulled her into a hug.

-What are you doing back anyway?-

-Neighbor called about yelling. I came back just in case you killed Courtney.- He told her.

-Oh. Well I have lunch with Skye today so you might as well drive me.-

-Hmm... we can have lunch here.- He said softly.

-No, you horny toad we can't. Even thought I'd love to lick you all over again. I like that part all the noises you made.-

Jason breathing got labored. Hewatched her smile as she opened the door to his truck climbed in and winked.

-Evil bitch.-

-Hmm… just a little revenge.- She said.

Jason got into thetruck and pulled off. His cell rang.

-Morgan.-

-Congratulations, I hear you and Liz are and item.-

-JASON!-

The truck swerved to by pass the on coming car.

tbc


	15. 15

-Are you okay?- He asked looking into her eyes. Instead of fear Jason Morgan saw anger. Someone was banging on the window. Jason looked up and nodded, sitting back and starting the truck he rolled down the window asking if anybody was hurt. Satisfied that no one was hurt he drove away. Liz put her hand on his shoulder.

-I'm never going to get to work.- He grumbled.

Liz burst out laughing and he took her hand kissing it.

-I bet you a million it was Courtney. I can't believe she'd be so stupid.- Liz said.

-I do. Bebe I'm sorry.- Liz smiled and the Orleans endearment.

-Don't be, I'm too happy to be pissed.- She said.

-But he…-

-No on knows better then I do what he did love. I've gotten used to his out of the blue calls. You clearly haven't.- She said with a laugh.

-It's not funny bebe.-

-I can't cry anymore. Not when I'm so happy. Not about this he can't hurt me anymore and neither can she. So let's not let either of them spoil our day.-

-Hmm…-

Liz knew him so well, she knew once he was in the office all kinds of security would be on her. She would be guarded like his most precious possession…it left Liz wondering, was she really? She shook her head, she was and she knew she was, his reaction when she left him, everything he did sense then, she couldn't get a clearer sign then that. All of that was his realizing what he was losing the woman he loved. She smiled; Jason looked over at her and smiled back.

-What?-

-I love you.-

He was silent; he thought that wasn't on the books it was suppose to go slow.

-Jason please don't say it back.- She told him.

-You don't want me to.- he said shocked.

-No, it's not that. It's…I know you haven't realized it yet.-

-Oh I haven't. What haven't I realized?- He said with a laugh.

-That you love me to.- Jason snorted.

-What else would explain me acting like an ass? If that's what you'd call it.-

Liz smiled.

-You knew that already didn't you?- Jason asked.

-Yes.-

-Well then I love you too Elizabeth.-

She sighed.

-What?-

-It's just hearing you say it out loud is so much more better then hoping for it all these years.-

-Good to know.-

Courtney sat at his desk with a smile on her face the hopes that he would see the truth. The girl outside just let her in, no point in arguing. They all knew she was Jason Morgan's fiancée. Plus she could be scary when she wanted.

-Twice in one day a girl like me will start to form a crush.- Courtney blinked.

-What…what are you doing here?- Looking at the woman standing in the door.

-Well Jason drove me here we got an interesting phone call.- Courtney blinked again.

-What…what the fuck are you doing here!- Jason barreled past Liz she grabbed his arm.

Courtney's eyes went wide with shock as she jumped out of his chair.

-You've got nerve coming here after you call that son of a bitch.-

-She slept with him Jason.- Courtney yelled.

-I was rapped you idiot.- Liz finally said annoyed.

-What! No she's lying Jason she slept with him. He told me.-

-You've been talking to the man who tired to destroy me.- Jason said moving closer to the woman.

-I was trying to show you that she isn't miss perfect. That I love and will do anything to prove that.-

-You don't love me you never did! After this I will never believe anything you have to say.-

Courtney turned to Liz with cold rage in her yes and screeched at the woman Liz side stepped her and she hit the wall. She bellowed and went at her again Jason grabbed her.

-If you believe her you're a fool. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you she slept with him Jason? Willingly she did it willingly. Why don't you believe me!- Courtney cried.

-Courtney! Courtney! Stop it!- The firmness of Liz voice got every ones attention.

-He using you, just like he used me. He rapped me he did it to hurt Jason, he knew that if there was someone Jason thought he couldn't protect he destroy himself. He'll use every chance to make that happen. Don't help him, because if you do hurt Jason…- Liz smiled.

-I'll destroy you in a hot fucking second.-

The office swallowed, Courtney took a deep sigh and pulled out of Jason's hold. Tears in her eyes she turned to the man.

-All I ever wanted was to be happy. I know, I know I made mistakes but I see now that I was wrong.- She sniffed Jason could see this time the tears where real.

-I'm asking you to understand, I'm asking to you take a chance and that I won't hurt you or ruin it. I'll behave myself I'll be so good for you, you'll see please Jason just send her away and we can start over.-

-No.- She looked at him he had to know she was telling the truth.

-I can see you mean what you say. Problem is it's all too late and said in a lie to many times. Besides, I realized we never really loved each other.-

-You loved me, you still do. Send her away give us a chance.- Courtney pleaded.

-I never loved you. You were covenant excuse for me not facing my feelings for Elizabeth.-

The woman in question looked at him in shock.

-What?-

-I always thought a woman; a kid like her didn't want anything to do with an old bastard like me. I always thought that she was the kind of woman you took care of but never touched. That mistake has hurt so many people including us. I love Elizabeth I think from the first day she walked into this office, I was using you much in the way you where using me. I'm sorry Courtney.-

Liz frowned at the woman before her as she whipped her face and got up. She gave Jason a sad smile and turned to Elizabeth.

-You not perfect, I know that, I don't like losing to someone like you. But I did, and if you think for one second this is over its not.-

-Courtney just let it go.- Jason said to her back.

-With you Jason maybe. With that bitch never.- Courtney pointed.

-Just remember you bubble headed nitwit. I don't have to be nice anymore. I look forward to whatever you got. Now goodbye Courtney and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.-

Jason looked at Liz.

-She had it coming and you know it.-

-Women.-

-Can be just like men sometimes.-

He got serious and walked over to her pulling her into a hard and heavy kiss until someone clear there throats. They pulled apart Jason felt her hand tighten on his arm, she looked up at him as he growled.

-It's amazing what a good lawyer and a mother can do.-

tbc


	16. 16

Xander stood in the door seething at the very sight of them together. The way he kissed her and touched her and talked to her. It wasn't her it was what she meant; Elizabeth Webber meant that he could no longer hurt Jason Morgan. She had guarded him with her virtue and her strength and her love and it made him so sick to his stomach. He wanted to lash out at the woman in his brother's arms shielding him from the pain he so deserved.

-Hello brother dear did you miss me?-

-I guess now that I'm done with her she runs to the one she didn't want.- Jason said to his brother.

Both Xander and Liz blinked at him. This was the Jason Morgan he didn't want her to see the SEAL that went to great lengths to take out his enemies the big bad. Xander looked at the women in his half brothers arm looking up at him like some god. The big bad couldn't stop his words no matter how hard he tired.

-You're so easy aren't you Elizabeth. Jumping into bed with him even after all the things he's done. I mean how does it feel to know you're used goods he got second hand.-

She didn't even blink she turned to him and smiled.

-Believe it or not Xander I've missed you're voice.-

This time Jason looked at her stunned.

-Did you?-

-Yes, I mean the last three days have been moving so fast I thought I was dreaming. And as I recalled when I got lost in dreams you always brought me back to reality. Now I know that I'm here with you're brother and we've have been together for the past two days. Making love, having sex, fucking…what ever you want to call it to make it sound how ever you want to make it sound. Just remember Xander you lost power over me a long time ago. So I'm going to ask Kevin to drive me home so I can get changed and see Jason for lunch.-

She walked up to Xander; she kissed his cheek and smiled at Jason. Jason blinked after the woman and looked to his brother. Xander turned no longer hiding the seething hatred he felt for the man.

-I guess I have to find another means.-

-Brother you've lost twice already.- Jason sighed waving his hand at the cough.

-You're out Xander don't let her fuck it up.-

-Mother has always been good to me.-

Jason snorted.

-So good to get you put in jail.-

-You did that.- Xander snapped.

-I wasn't going to let you get away with murder brother dear. Even if you got away with rapping Elizabeth.- Jason snapped back.

-I can't believe how much I'm going to enjoy destroying it all.- Xander said waving his hand around.

-Don't bother it all yours.-

-What?- Xander said in shock.

-See that unbelievable woman out there, the one who gave up a good part of her life for two ungrateful bastards, us. I want to make sure she get's every thing she wants. Besides the pain I would like to inflict on you for rapping her, you where always a better businessmen then me. I'm retiring Xander I'm out, but I need to make sure my people are taking care of. You can't use them to hurt me, you know it and I know it, so you get the business I never wanted, free and clear. I get to piss mother off by doing this and by keeping Elizabeth it's a win win for both of us.-

-How so? What makes you think I want what you've built?-

-Xander we both know why this started. Your loyalty to that viper is only for money. You won't need it anymore. She put you in that jail just as easily as I did, but you would never be so stupid as to insure her wrath while dependant on her. Now you're no longer dependant on her.-

Xander always thought his brother was a meandering idiot. All brawn but no brains it was clear Jason wasn't, yet another thing to resent him for…but the truth was on the table. Going after Jason was in fact a past time, it had started with their mother Monica watching half brothers make peace and beginning to get close, she set up a situation where that would all change. She chose of course Jason over him and thus he ended up in jail. Rapping Elizabeth was bonus for his mother, but Monica had never found out and thus couldn't enjoy it. Xander looked out the window to be free of his mother was defiantly worth the cost of taking on Jason's company.

-If you fired my people as you're free to they get good deals on the way out. That's all that I ask.-

Xander looked at his brother.

-Free of mother, tempting; continue to torment you, boring, taking this company farther then you ever could, good. Oh yeah brother dear I'll take the job.-

-Good one more thing.-

-Someday, long time from now, I will kill you for rapping Elizabeth.-

-I expected no less. I look forward to it. I assume you will remain a silent partner.-

-Of course, you make good money, why be stupid?-

-And mother?-

-I've cut her off Xander…maybe you should to.-

Jason got up and walked to the door.

-I'll announce it at the company ball. But its official as of now, I need to be with Elizabeth.-

-Did she know about this?-

-No.-

-Good luck with that.-

He knocked one the house door; she opened it with a smiled.

-Hi, I was coming to meet you.-

-Well now here I am.-

-Okay what happened with Xander?-

-I gave him the company.-

Liz was holding something at the time and dropped it. Jason picked it up and put it down taking her hands into his.

-It had to be done.-

-Wa…wa why?-

-My mother and you.-

-What?-

-You never knew the details around the murder but my mother orcastraed the whole thing. She was always manipulating us bidding us against each other. Her actions lead to that murder, she chose me and she thought she have better chance at power with me. So Xander got the short end.-

-So if she chose Xander over you, you'd be the one in jail for murder?-

-No, I don't let her get to me the way Xander used to.-

-Used to?-

-She could drive him to such violent acts and enjoyed watching it. But soon discovered Xander wasn't the idiot she thought. After the murder he cut her off, she tired once to get to him again, but he sent to her packing. Monica didn't like it at all. This will give Xander his freedom.-

-Hmm…Monica is going to be the problem.-

-You're not upset?-

-Not really like I said he can't hurt me anymore.-

Jason kissed her pulling into her arms. Liz watch his eyes turn dark with need and something else that dangerous side the SEAL that he like to hide from her.

-Let's skip lunch.-

tbc


End file.
